Haikyuu High School Host Club
by kagehinaonice
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime gets a scholarship to an elite school for the super rich. He accidentally stumbles upon a quiet music room belonging to the Host Club. He regrets everything.


What was it with those rich people? Everyone was so rich. So noisy. So blissfully ignorant if poverty or the working class. Terrible. Unfair. Terribly unfair and they'd probably never worked a day in their life. And they still got here because they had money. They probably had no concept of privilege. And someone thought it would be appropriate to point out he couldn't afford the uniform. If he was more outspoken he'd have probably called them out on it, but as it was, Hajime was just trying to find a quiet room. He couldn't have been the only one here who'd gotten in on scholarship. What was it with these people, they were everywhere. Libraries were meant to be calm, he had been misled.

The hallways were the least busy, though he doubted he'd be able to stay there peacefully too long. It really was a beautiful place. Floors carefully polished, large windows looking out onto the grounds. And aesthetic pool and cherry blossom trees. It was like he was in a shoujou manga. Not that he'd read it (he had). How long had he been looking? This day was already starting off badly. He'd never find his classes. Everyone was rich. Everything was big and grand. He'd regret it more if he didn't know this was the best route to being a lawyer. Ouran High School was meant to be one of the best schools to attend. Somehow he'd made it.

A little longer, a little further. Listen to the door. Laughter. Move on. Repeat. He's just about given up when only quietness can be heard in a music room. He pushes the door open; still quiet. He pushes it all the way and walks in. It doesn't look very equipt for a music room. He's looking around when he sees them, yelps, and leans against the door, slamming it closed.

"Who do we have here?" A boy in glasses says, looking far too superior.

"A boy? We don't get a lot of boys. That doesn't matter though, " Another says, an almost friendly grin on his face.

"S-sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt, I was j-just looking for somewhere-" Hajime mumbles.

"Nonsense," the guy who is obviously their leader speaks. He claps once and steps forward, taking Hajime by the arm. He backs away but it's to late. He pulling him along when he backs up and bumps into something. Whatever it is isn't good. Hajime twists his head and there's a smashing noise. Oh no. "What a shame. That was my favourite vase."

"That vase cost eight million yen," the boy with the glasses speaks up again. He looks at Hajime, "You'll need to pay it back."

His eye grow wide and he stutters before the boy next to him steps in," He obviously can't afford it. Look at his clothes. Kei, I think you know that."

Glasses, or rather, Kei raises his brows. "It will need paying off somehow."

The boy mock thinks, his hand on his chin, leaning against the podium that had once held the bar. "Here's an idea. We'll pay it off. Out of your salary. Everyone we have a new errand boy. What's your name, babe."

"Iwaizumi. I-Iwaizumi Hajime. Wait. Babe? What? What!"

"You do things for us that we ask, mostly to help with our clients. We don't do this for free." Hajime looks at the boy with complete confusion, "Look at him he has no idea what's going on. Bless. We are the Host Club. Let me explain..."

"Look, it's true," he hears the whispers, "They got a new errand boy."

He still thinks this is all stupid. These rich people have too much time and money. Why would you spend money to talk to boys. There are boys everywhere. He's doing stupid things like making tea and clearing up the mess of that vase. Why would you need such an expensive vase? "I hear he broke something really expensive and can't pay it back."

"Oh, Iwa-chan!" Their leader sing-songs, or Oikawa Tooru as he learns, a grin plastered across his face. Seriously, did he ever stop? Hajime scowl. "What's wrong? Never been called Iwa-chan before?"

"Only by annoying people," he replies. He's pretty glad all the activities are over and there's no more people, save for the other hosts. There's Oikawa Tooru and Tsukishima Kei, both second years. Hanamaki Takahiro and Matsukawa Issei, who happen to be in his class. And two third years, though one was the height of a junior-high kid. That couldn't be right.

"So mean Iwa-Chan," Oikawa says in a hurt tone. Tsukishima is by his side. "We have a proposition."

"As of today, we've had several requests of you as a host. Unfortunately we've had to turn these young ladies down, which is terrible for business. However, you could benefit us greater, and pay your debt off quicker." Tsukishima finishes.

"Iwaizumi Hajime, starting today: you are a host." Well shit.

"There's a few things we'll need to do first. Tobio-chan, you have spare uniform. Your about the same height as Iwa-chan." Tobio just nods and leaves followed by his small orange haired friend. "We have to make you look presentable." Shortly Tobio returns. They keep these at school? Why? Honestly he should just stop asking questions. He hands them directly to Hajime. They direct him to a room off the main room.

"Are you nearly done Iwa-chan," Oikawa says pushing open the door, "Iwa-chan, you're a girl?"

"No."

"Oh okay."


End file.
